Pink Clouds
by Lucy bb
Summary: Al mudarse a Seabrook con su esposa, Edward jamás imagino lo que le deparaba el destino al empezar a impartir clases en el colegio de la pequeña ciudad. Ahí una de sus alumnas, pondrá a prueba su matrimonio, su vida, a través de sus bajos instintos. R: M!
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Clouds**

**Summary: **Al mudarse a Seabrook con su esposa, Edward jamás imagino lo que le deparaba el destino al empezar a impartir clases en el colegio de la pequeña ciudad. Ahí una de sus alumnas, pondrá a prueba su matrimonio, su vida, a través de sus bajos instintos.

**Prefacio**

Era terrible, pero cierto, había ira en los ojos tanto de uno como del otro. Nos estábamos matando, sádicamente. Pero yo en el fondo no quería, yo sé que debajo de todo eso odio se encuentra la mujer con la que me case hace tres años. Ella iba a ser mí todo, la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera en el destino, el amor de mi vida. Y yo lo estropee. Con el peor de los juegos, pero cuando me pongo a pensarlo ni yo me reconozco. Ella tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar molesta. Ya no la merezco, ya no soy el mismo y ya nos había destruido.

Poco a poco sentí como la ira se iba apagando, mientras la de ella seguía ardiendo. Ella tenía toda la razón para seguir haciéndolo. Es más, yo iba a buscar el arma para que me dispare. Si yo había hecho un fracaso de su vida, yo mismo iba a hacer que comenzara a repararlo, quitándome del camino.

Pero en ese momento crucial, un estúpido inoportuno toca a nuestra puerta. Intentamos ignorarlos, pero ya no siguen tocando la puerta, empiezan a golpearla con intención de tirarla. La rabia emerge de mí de nuevo, nadie debía de interrumpirnos en éste momento-¿Qué no oyen sus gritos?-; menos en este momento, cuando yo ya había decidido que hacer.

Abro la puerta de un jalón y uno de los hombres que no me interesaba ver, mucho menos ahora, se paró frente a mí y me miro con fuerza, pero yo lo vi bien a los ojos y sabía que estaba desequilibrado, su enojo venía de una preocupación desgarradora. Dos policías bajaron de su patrulla estacionada detrás del auto negro del señor frente a mí. Me vigilaban con ojos juzgantes-Cómo si me importarán-Tenía que terminar esto, mañana le pondría punto final a ese asunto, después de todo no tenía planeado dejar que me volvieran a ver. Lo más importante era mi esposa.

"¿Qué es lo que desea Charlie?"

"Mi hija" Me rogo, como si yo tuviera las llaves para abrir los grilletes de su dolor.

Hice una mueca por esas dos palabras. Eso más que nada en este mundo, era lo último que quería oír. Si estaba en este punto, era por _su _culpa.

"¿Por qué me preguntas? Yo no sé nada de ella. Este es un mal momento, ya les prometí a los señores aquí presentes" Apunté con un gesto de la cabeza hacia aquellos dos policías que parecían tranquilos, pero permanecían cerca para poder escuchar y hacer al respecto. "Que mañana iría a la comisaría para que esto se arregle ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sr. Cullen, el señor Swan ha perdido a su hija desde el día de ayer en la noche. Y quería saber si usted sabe acerca de su paradero."

La sorpresa me asalto de golpe. Pero no supe como tomarla, un sádico alivio casi me hacer sonreír en la cara del señor Swan, pero me contuve, ya no quería alargar esta indeseable visita.

"No sé, no sé donde está. No he hablado con ella desde que…" El señor Swan me miró con furia contenida, en cambio los dos policías, con interés morboso. "Ya sabe…"

"¿Y no tiene idea de adónde pudo haber ido?"

Justo en ese momento, mi esposa aparece mi espalda.

"Buenas noches, señor Charlie" Saluda la estatua de Charlie que no deja de expresarme odio sin palabras "Oficial, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Lo que ocurre es que la hija del señor Swan ha desaparecido, nadie parece saber acerca de su paradero. Y queríamos saber si el señor Cullen podía tener alguna idea de adónde pudo haber ido."

Ella no hizo nada, sólo se retiro, pero sentía cómo que eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Era justamente, lo último que necesitábamos. Iba a arder Troya y no quedarían ni las cenizas. Se regreso en silencio hacia la oscuridad. Tenía que cortar esto lo más pronto posible, al menos por esta noche. De todos modos, mañana por la mañana comenzaría el verdadero acoso.

"Oficial, la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de donde pueda estar la hija del señor Swan. No sé nada de ella, no sé…" La mirada de Charlie me atravesaba como hielo. Solo añadía más leña a mi fuego. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo… no fuera un idiota. "Mire, en este momento tengo unos asuntos muy importantes que arreglar" Ambos oficiales me miraron sabiendo que se trataba de un asunto que tenía que ver con mi esposa, eso todavía me fastidió más, parecía que tenían un interés morboso por presenciar ese espectáculo también ¡En qué clase de pueblo vine a caer! "Les prometo oficiales, le prometo señor Swan" Mire a éste último significativamente "Que si recuerdo algo, mañana a primera hora me presentaré a la comisaría para brindarles información que pueda ayudarlos. Estaré a su entera disposición para ayudarles."

Los dos oficiales miraron a Charlie, interrogándolo con la mirada.

"Muchas gracias señor Cullen, de verdad lo apreciaría mucho. Estoy dispuesto a pagar cualquier costo por encontrar a mi hija."

Los dos oficiales encontrando que ya no tenían lugar ahí, le cedieron el paso para irse hacia el auto. Apenas éste dio la espalda, yo se la di a esos dos hombres que claramente desconfiaban de mí y estaba muy seguro que, más que investigar respecto al caso, querían tener antes que nadie, cualquier información sobre el escándalo que se extendía como pólvora entre todas las familias. Di un portazo significativo. A cada respiro me sentía caer. Jamás había tenido tanta rabia en mi vida, tanto calor, tantas ganas de perder el control, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de violencia por completo.

Fui a buscar a mi esposa, que se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando fijamente hacia la ventana, era una noche oscura por completo, estábamos en medio de la completa oscuridad. Apenas se distinguía el humo del cigarro que sostenía con afán entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Me fui acercando realmente sin saber si ya se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, detrás de ella. Anhelando el mundo entero. Todo esto me estaba volviendo loco. Ya no me reconocía a mí mismo, ni a ella. Ambos ya no habíamos perdido por completo, ya no nos veíamos. Ya no somos lo que éramos. Y para ambos, eso ya estaba más que claro.

"Lárgate, Edward. No te quedes aquí. No soporto que pases esta noche aquí. Vete a buscarla y ya ahórranos a el mundo entero más desgracia."

"Pero, es verdad lo que dije. No sé nada de ella, no sé nada. ¡Demonios, tienes que creerme!"

"¿Y cómo diablos voy a creerte, Edward? ¿Cómo?"

Si, ya era más que cierto. Esa iba a ser la última vez que iba a sentir esa mirada sobre mí.

"Lárgate, Edward, lárgate, lárgate. ¡No soporto que estés aquí!"

Fue tan fácil tomar el auto y dar vueltas por todos lados, sin sentido, pero eso no hacía borrar nada de mi cabeza. Todo lo sentía marcado con fuego. El dolor, la vergüenza y el odio. Era tan patético, había caído en el juego más ridículo. Cualquier idiota caía. Y yo lo hice. Y me ridiculice cayendo, y no sólo eso, tiré a mi esposa conmigo. Ella que era tan inocente, no merecía nada de esto, ella no tenía nada que ver, ella no tenía la culpa de haber casado con tremendo idiota como ello. Miré mi sortija de matrimonio, con lágrimas ardiendo sobre mis mejillas, no lo pensé y la tiré a un lado del camino.

La inconsciencia, o tal vez no del todo. Me hizo llegar al último sitio donde debía estar. Era demasiado luctuoso presentarme aquí. Básicamente al estar aquí me estaba poniendo la soga al cuello. Pero qué más daba, no tenía nada más que perder. Tal vez, por dentro, quería entregarme yo mismo. Pero no había otro sitio donde pudiera estar, no había otro lugar… En realidad no podía pensar, no pensaba en nada más, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas sobre lo mismo. Baje del auto pensando en todo y nada. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que perder.

Llegué a la recepción, un joven que no había visto me recibió. Debía de ser nuevo, nunca había estado en todas la veces anteriores que había venido. Le di mi nombre para registrarme, pero encontré que _alguien más_ ya se había registrado con ese nombre y que me esperaba en la misma cabaña de siempre. Precisamente, era cierto lo que había adivinado, ella estaba aquí, por supuesto. Fui para allá caminando sin prisa, ella había estado esperando quien sabe desde cuando, aún podía esperar un poco más. Parecía que sin proponérmelo, había encontrado el final para todo esto. Y ella había realizado todo el trabajo. Al fin hallé nuestra cabaña, era la que se encontraba más lejos de todas las demás. Y la puerta estaba abierta, la cerré de inmediato con seguro, fui directo hacia la habitación de la derecha y ahí estaba ella.

A pesar de que la noche era oscura la podía distinguir sentada en la cama, me fui acercando sin decir una palabra, sabía que en estos momentos la expresión de mi rostro podía asustar a cualquiera. Pero a ella no, esta niña sabía muy bien cómo obtener lo que quería, últimamente lo había logrado sin demasiados problemas. Y esta noche parecía disfrutar su mayor triunfo, era claro verlo en su sonrisa infantil, viéndola venir vestida únicamente en una de mis pocas camisas que algunas veces logro conservar. Sabía que debajo de eso, no tenía nada.

"He estado esperando demasiado. No tienes idea de cómo te he extrañado. Me ha torturado pensar tanto en ti y no poder verte. Me ha costado mucho poder llegar aquí, Edward. Pero al fin llegaste" Se plantó justo delante de mí con tanta seguridad como siempre, ignorando por completo su mundo alrededor, como siempre poco le importaba todo, también el hecho de que esa camisa estuviera desabotonada y yo pudiera ver todo. Paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para lograr inclinarme y besarme. "Ha sido una tortura, Edward, ha sido una tortura. Pero ahora lo único que necesito es a ti. Sólo a ti."

"Aquí estoy, Bella."

Ella sonrió con gracia, antes de comenzar a besarme ardientemente, apenas podía tomar aliento. Ella sabía muy bien lo que quería y no tardó en dármelo a entender. Se abalanzó sobre mí y rodeó con sus piernas mi cintura. Podía sentirla toda, por completo. Y podía tocarla y besarla como yo quisiera. Y en esos momentos sólo tenía furia por dentro. Y quería desgastarlo todo. Entre mis brazos la lleve a la cama, pero ella se bajo de mi cuerpo pero no dejo de besarme. En seguida comenzó a quitarme toda la ropa. Fue fácil para ella no tomarse más de un minuto en lograrlo. Y por un momento se detuvo para tomar aliento. Esta noche todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, todo era demasiado intenso.

"Sabes que te están buscando."

"Conozco a mi padre mucho mejor que tú, Edward. ¿Les dijiste que estaba aquí?"

"No."

"Bien hecho" Ronroneó.

Sin dar tiempo a más palabras, coloco sus manos a ambos lado de mi rosto y me beso como lo había hecho desde el primer momento, con mucha fuerza. Poco a poco sentí como se fue arrodillando frente a mí y me dejo sentado al borde de la cama. Tomo mi miembro con una de sus manos y yo gruñí en medio de su beso, comenzó a jugar de arriba abajo, tomando también mis testículos entre sus dedos. Y yo ya estaba terriblemente erecto. Sentía como su agarre me tomaba con más fuerza, y cómo iba tomando velocidad haciéndome morder sus labios, su cuello, cualquier parte de su cuerpo que estuviera cerca de mi boca. Hasta que dejo de besarme y mirándome fijamente a los ojos se fue agachando hasta quedar a la altura de mi pene y acercándose ahí, todavía mirándome a los ojos pasó su lengua desde mis testículos hasta la punta de mi pene, para luego metérselo en la boca. Y continuar con el mismo rimo que tenía cuando me masturbaba con sus manos. Hasta terminar, tomé su rostro muy fuerte entre mis manos, gimiendo su nombre con fuerza.

Una vez terminado se quito la camisa; que de nada le servía, y la dejo caer al suelo. Y se sentó a horcajadas sobre de mí.

"Ahora es mi turno, Edward."

Me beso con la misma fogosidad de hace unos minutos. Y yo empecé por pasar mis manos por sus piernas, las pase pos sus muslos, sus caderas, sus nalgas, por su cintura y por último en sus pechos que tome con fuerza. Sus pezones rápido quedaban erectos bajo mis dedos. Me tomo del pelo para ofrecerme uno de sus pechos en mi boca, gimió fuerte cuando me lo llevé a la boca y mordí el pezón. Mientras sus caderas se pegaban a las mías, frotándose. Tomo una de mis manos para pasarla entre sus piernas, estaba completamente húmeda. Comencé pasando mis dedos muy lentamente, con presión, pero aún así despacio. Ya pronto estaba jadeando y pegándose contra mi mano entre sus piernas, mientras yo seguía con sus pechos en mi boca.

"Edward, por favor, no juegues así… no juegues así…" Suspiraba.

Pero tampoco podía torturarla más, yo mismo me había excitado pronto, y ella logró sentirlo inmediatamente. Tomo mi pene una vez más en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, hasta que yo empecé a jadear igual que ella. Y Bella tomo el control colocándose sobre mí y tomó mi pene para introducirlo dentro de ella. Ella marcó el rito en todo momento, muy rápido subía y bajaba sobre de mí. Continuamente gemía mi nombre y suspiraba entre cada uno de nuestros besos. Clavaba sus uñas sobre mis hombros y yo mordía su cuello. Pasaba sus manos entre mis cabellos con fuerza y yo la tomaba de los muslos y sus nalgas. Hasta que el momento preciso se hizo inevitablemente, gemí entre sus pechos cuando me vine y ella gritó mi nombre de una forma que no había hecho antes.

Ella se bajo hacia la cama y yo le di la vuelta, dejándola boca abajo.

"¿Quién te dijo, Bella, que esto ya había acabado?" Era cierto, que estaba a punto de quedar agotado. Pero iba a tener todo lo que pudiera de todo esto.

Me coloque detrás de ella y la atraje de la cintura para pegar su espalda contra mi pecho. Pronto comencé a besarla, como ella me había asaltado a mí. Ella simplemente se dejo llevar y dejo que comenzará a tocarla de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez yo marcaba la pauta, yo la tocaba por donde quería y hacía lo que quería. Ella sólo cerraba los ojos y repetía mi nombre entre su delirio. Una vez más comenzó a masturbarme y yo hice lo mismo con ella. Hasta que hice que me soltara y la incline hacia delante, dejándola apoyada sobre sus manos y sus rodillas. Estaba completamente dispuesta a mí. La penetré por detrás, sólo que esta vez lo hice con fuerza, con más fuerza de lo que había hecho nunca antes con ella. Cuando gemía no sabía si lo hacía por dolor o por placer. En este punto, no me importaba. Por primera vez en toda la noche, mi furia se había canalizado y todo el enojo se sosegaba en penetrar a Bella con más fuerza.

Tal como había dicho, iba a tener todo lo que pudiera de todo esto. Me iba ir al infierno después de esto. Mañana por la mañana, quien sabe que sería de mí. Pero cuando al fin termine y la miré a los ojos y vi esa sonrisa caprichosa, lo tenía bastante claro. Vamos a arreglar las cosas como debe de ser, fue lo último que se me vino por la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pink Clouds**

**Summary: **Al mudarse a Seabrook con su esposa, Edward jamás imagino lo que le deparaba el destino al empezar a impartir clases en el colegio de la pequeña ciudad. Ahí una de sus alumnas, pondrá a prueba su matrimonio, su vida, a través de sus bajos instintos.

**Capítulo I**

A lo largo de la mayor parte de mi vida, siempre había tenido claro que era lo que quería. Y siempre procuraba cumplir con cada propósito. Tampoco era muy exigente con la vida, la paz y la tranquilidad eran siempre lo que más anhelaba. Y parecía que las cosas iban a ser mucho más fáciles en la pequeña ciudad donde nos mudábamos. Recientemente me había casado, hacía tres meses para ser exactos. Y ciertamente, fue el día más feliz que había tenido, cada vez que veía la sortija de mi esposa me sentía completamente orgulloso, de que ella fuera mi mujer y que ella me hubiera aceptado.

Nos encontrábamos mudándonos a Seabrook, una pequeña ciudad costera que durante el verano era un destino concurrido. Íbamos hacia allá porque el padre de mi esposa me recomendó como profesor en el colegio de la ciudad. El sueldo no era gran cosa, pero nos permitiría vivir bien; además de que mi esposa salto de alegría al saber la noticia, dado que ella vivió aquí durante un tiempo, inclusive estudio en ese colegio donde impartiría clases y además viviríamos en la casa done ella vivió. Ese otro favor de mi suegro, nos regalaron esa casa que de vez en cuando habitaban en verano. Es así como encuentro que mi vida está más que resuelta en este momento. Y no podía pedir más.

Estaba un poco familiarizado con Seabrook, la familia de mi esposa me había invitado en dos ocasiones a pasar parte del verano aquí, cuando ambos aún éramos estudiantes. No era realmente grande, apenas había un solo hotel y un cine, pero lo que más me gustaba era la playa. Siempre pasábamos todo el tiempo que pudiéramos ahí y tenía intenciones de volver hacerlo, ahora que viviríamos aquí. Al ir recorriendo sus calles, no había cambiado gran cosa, sus calles seguían siendo pequeñas y el tráfico era un problema desconocido.

La casa que había pertenecido a mis suegros, se encontraba un poco alejada, hacia el este. Había cuatro o cinco casas nuevas que se había asentado a lo largo del camino, nuestra nueva casa estaba al final, a la derecha. Una vez frente a ella, oí a mi esposa suspirara con anhelo, sólo yo sabía cuanta felicidad le daba regresar aquí. Desde que la conocí me contaba muchas historias sobre el tiempo que había pasado aquí. Sé que ahora mismo, al tener esta casa en frente estaba reviviéndolo todo, una vez más.

Mudarnos no fue nada difícil, en nuestra antigua casa no teníamos muchos muebles, dado que no teníamos mucho espacio. Además de que nuestros suegros nos habían cedido varios que se mantenían en la casa, por lo que no tuvimos necesidad de comprar más. Tan sólo en un día la casa tenía un aspecto presentable, sólo hacía falta limpiar y ordenar unas cosas. La noche llegó muy pronto, y ambos estábamos exhaustos. Pero no por eso dejábamos de estar emocionados. Al caer en la cama ambos reíamos y sonreíamos como al principio de nuestro romance, cuando toda la emoción era eléctrica y desbordante. Una vez que nos besamos, fue difícil evitar hacerle el amor a lo largo de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, sentí un sol radiante pegarme justo en la cara, recordándole a mi conciencia donde me encontraba. Mudarnos dese Boston fue un gran cambio, pero estaba resultado muy satisfactorio. Aquí iba a encontrar la paz que tanto me gustaba. Ahora sólo era momento de dejar pasar las cosas y disfrutarlas.

Finalmente mi primer día como profesor llegó. Iba a impartir clases de matemáticas de segundo y tercer grado en un colegio de señoritas. Realmente no sabía cómo se manejaban ese tipo de colegios, a excepción de mi esposa nunca había conocido a alguien que estudiará en ese tipo de lugares. Durante toda mi vida, mis amigos y yo habíamos pasado en colegios públicos y mixtos. Hasta llegar a la universidad mi esposa me contó que era la primera vez que estudiaba en una escuela mixta. Me limitaba a pensar que esas ideas burguesas eran las más ideales para sus hijas, pero en mi opinión no había una gran diferencia.

En fin, ahí estaba, un poco nervioso ante la expectativa de lo que podía encontrar. Pero de todos modos, ¿qué temor me podrían provocar unas jovencitas?

El coordinador de la materia fue el que me dio la bienvenida. Me explico los últimos pormenores y me llevo hacia el cual, sería mi salón de clases. Era la primera vez que me desempeñaba como profesor. Antes sólo había trabajado con mi padre, hasta que este murió hace un mes. Parecía que mi falta de experiencia les tenía muy sin cuidado. Me estrecho la mano y me dio una sonrisa amable cuando me dejo frente a la puerta del aula, se dio vuelta y siguió tranquilo por el pasillo.

Podía escuchar los murmullos al otro lado de la puerta. Los cuales cesaron cuando abrí la puerta y yo pase cerrándola con cuidado. Nunca había tenido que pasar por algo como eso. Sentía todas las miradas sobre de mí, algunas de ellas se miraba de reojo y trataban de susurrar algo con cuidado. ¿Qué estarían pensando de mí? ¿Entraría yo dentro de sus expectativas o qué estarían esperando? Entonces me comparé con el coordinador, un hombre muy entrado en edad, con un semblante muy serio y un caminar muy pausado, no era de muchas palabras pero no era realmente desagradable, a decir verdad tenía una tranquila simpatía. Si me comparaba con él, pues si, había muchas diferencias. Debía de ser eso lo que tanto murmuraban.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Durante el próximo semestre seré su profesor de matemáticas."

"Buenos días"

Contestaron todas al unísono en perfecta armonía. Era claro que las educaron muy bien para hacerlo de la manera correcta. Ahora comenzaba a ver las diferencias.

"Me gustaría antes que nada, poder conocerlas un poco. Nos tomaremos esta clase para que se presenten y hablen un poco de ustedes."

El ambiente en seguida se relajo, creo que ya estaban listas para empezar con programa de estudios, como debían de hacerlo todos los demás profesores. Pero ese no era necesariamente mi estilo. Si iba a darle clases a estas jovencitas durante todo un semestre, me gustaría al menos, saber a quién le estoy dando clases.

Todas y cada una de ellas, eran excelentes, sabía por lo menos tres idiomas, todas obviamente el francés. Idioma que a mí, aún me cuesta pronunciar con genuina fluidez. Sus actividades preferidas eran la equitación, la música o pintar. Sus vacaciones solían pasarlas en Europa. Todas tenían la misma vida social. Y era difícil de imaginar que en un pueblito tan pequeño como éste se encontrarán, señoritas de familias tan adineradas, y todas debían de venir de muchas generaciones atrás. Sus abuelos debían de ser aquellos que abrieron las primeras y únicas empresas de aquí. Todas se dedicaban a exportar dentro y fuera del país. Ahora todo lo veía más claro. Todas estas señoritas estaban dentro de una pequeña burbuja, pero con el mundo bajo sus pies.

Mi primera semana pasó de manera muy rápida, pronto me encontré muy cómodo dentro de mi papel. Dar clases no era lo más difícil del mundo en este colegio, dado que la gran mayoría de ellas, eran brillantes, eran pocas las que no entendían, y si no sabían acoplarse pronto. Todo esto hizo que mi trabajo resultará mucho más fácil, no tenía que molestarme si alguien no hacía las tareas o no leía las lecciones que marcaba. Todas se esmeraban en cada detalle, hasta muy bien podrían ellas impartir las clases, pero afortunadamente eran muy humildes y muy aplicadas, dispuestas a ayudarse las unas a las otras. Una combinación muy extraña, que me intrigaba. En el mundo real, la belleza era valiosa, pero la belleza y la inteligencia eran la mayor envidia.

Era la hora del receso, iba caminando por el pasillo para llegar hacia el comedor. Cuando Angela, una de mis alumnas abrió la puerta de una de las aulas de golpe, claramente asustada y me miró nerviosa. Yo ni parpadee para ir a ayudarla.

"¿Qué ocurre señorita Weber?"

La detuve por los hombros. De verdad estaba preocupado porque el carácter de Amy siempre es calmado. Debía de haber ocurrido algo muy serio para que ella se hubiera alterado.

"Es el profesor Cheney" Exclamó en un jadeo.

"¿Qué ocurre con el profesor Cheney?"

El profesor Cheney, era el profesor de música. Dado que Angela le costaba trabajo el poder recobrar el habla por la impresión, fui hacia el salón de música del cual ella había salido. Y lo que vi me impresionó tal como a Angela. El profesor Cheney estaba derrumbado sobre las teclas de un piano, al acercarme me di cuenta que no respiraba. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

"De repente se empezó a quejar de un dolor en el pecho" Angela había entrado en el salón detrás de mí. "Luego su brazo izquierdo y…"

"Un paro cardíaco." Termine antes de que ella terminara un jadeo de llanto.

"Hay que llamar a una ambulancia, Angela. Rápido sal de aquí, no tienes que presenciar esto."

La empuje hacia la puerta, donde varias alumnas comenzaban a juntarse para presenciar que fue lo que paso. La noticia corrió rápido en todas direcciones. Pronto llegó el director, junto con el secretario académico, varios maestros. El jaleo ya era difícil de controlar. Y todos se hicieron a un lado, únicamente cuando llego la ambulancia a la escuela.

El profesor Cheney murió en efecto por un paro cardíaco. Todo fue demasiado repentino. Todos en este pequeño pueblo por supuesto que conocían al profesor Cheney. El pueblo entero estaba de luto. En la escuela se le hizo un respectivo homenaje, después de este el salón de música quedó en silencio, con el moño negro coronando la puerta, mientras la escuela entera trataba de sobrepasar el escándalo.

La mañana de un viernes, cuando no tenía clases por impartir estaba paseando por la escuela, aventurándome por aquellos pasillos a los que aún no conocía. Hasta que sin querer llegue al salón de música. Lugar que no había pisado desde el incidente del profesor Cheney. Abrí la puerta con sigilo, nadie había entrado porque aún no encontraban un nuevo profesor para impartir clases.

Llegue a sentarme frente al piano, sin estar muy seguro de tocar las teclas. Me gustaba la música, demasiado. Eso era algo que me dedicaba sólo para mí. Y recordé que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tocar el piano, demasiado. Rápidamente comencé a tocar, sin pena, sólo sería un momento, para desahogarme.

Comencé a tocar _Moonlgith Sonata_, pero pronto empecé a cambiar a _Love Story_. Quería empezar con algo lento, tenía tanto tiempo sin practicar, pero ya pronto me fui adecuando al ritmo y todo fue fluyendo con mayor rapidez. Y al final termine con el nocturno de Chopin, completamente satisfecho, hasta un suspiro salió de mi pecho al final de la última nota. Hice mis manos hacia atrás con una sonrisa, cuando de repente escuche un aplauso que venía del marco de la puerta. Era la profesora Mallory, coordinadora del área de Literatura, muy distinguida.

"Bravo, profesor Cullen, eso fue precioso. Extrañaba mucho que alguien viniera a tocar."

"Muchas gracias, profesora Mallory. Pero temo que está exagerando. Hacía mucho que no tocaba. Me hace falta mucha práctica."

"Si usted lo dice, profesor. Por cierto, dígame una cosa, si no es mucha molestia, ¿le gustaría ser profesor de piano, también?"

La sorpresa no tardo en reflejase en mi rostro y la profesora rió.

"Es una proposición verdadera, señor Cullen. La escuela necesita un profesor de música y estamos tardando mucho en encontrarlo. Pero usted tiene un gran talento, podría ayudarnos, aunque sea con las chicas que toman piano. ¿Qué dice profesor Cullen? Esto le otorgará un buen aumento."

"No es eso, profesora. Es que no me creo capaz…"

"Vamos señor Cullen, ¿Qué tiene que perder?"

Eso mismo me pregunte yo, y entonces en las tardes me dedicaba a dar lecciones de piano también. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla. Iba a dar mi última clase, sería una particular y quería terminar para llegar pronto a casa. Hasta que la escuche, su postura y performance eran correctos y armoniosos. Yo me detuve frente a ella, pero simplemente siguió tocando. Jamás la había visto en mis clases, ni de matemáticas, ni de música. A decir verdad era extraño que ella fuera la única que recibiera clases particulares. Pero viendo su interpretación me preguntaba que podía enseñarle yo. En medio de mis cavilaciones su mirada me llegó de la nada, inesperado, pero no por eso menos impactante. Me sobresalte al sentirme de esa manera, sus dedos se seguían moviendo sobre las teclas pero sólo me veía a mí, sus ojos chocolates me atraparon y una fina sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios llenos. Mientras que yo no dejaba de sorprenderme de lo que me pasaba a mí mismo.

Ella concluyó C_laire de Lune_, y se paró para presentarse frente a mí, el abismo de una sonrisa se avecinaba en la esquina derecha de sus labios. Se cruzó de brazos al llegar frente a mí. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y yo no sabía por qué. Ella simplemente puso sus manos en mi rostro, sin contemplaciones, ni vergüenza, ni miedo.

"Es cierto lo que han dicho."

"¿Qué han dicho?" Interrogue con sorpresa por tenerla sobre mí.

"Que usted es muy guapo, señor Cullen."

Yo no supe que decir. No supe ni cómo, ni cuándo esa niña me acorralo.

"Me pregunto…"

"¿Qué?"

Estaba nervioso de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. No tenía idea de cómo habían llegado las cosas a éste punto, yo era el profesor y ella la alumna. ¿En qué momento la niña tomó al hombre?

Me besó, sin miedo, con fuerza.

**x-X-x**

**Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por los reviews!! Es muy bueno saber que alguien si lee esta historia hecha con mucho empeño :P**

**Este capítulo marca el comienzo de cómo Edward se va a meter en todos los problemas que se verán más adelante, arrastrado por la misma Bella, que aquí no es ninguna tierna oveja. Las cosas se pondrán más intensas más adelante, ya verán pronto.**

**Está clasificado M, ya saben, porque no es para personas sensibles. Así que luego no digan que uno no les advierte jeje Bueno nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pink Clouds**

**Summary: **Al mudarse a Seabrook con su esposa, Edward jamás imagino lo que le deparaba el destino al empezar a impartir clases en el colegio de la pequeña ciudad. Ahí una de sus alumnas, pondrá a prueba su matrimonio, su vida, a través de sus bajos instintos.

**Capítulo II**

Iba a dar mi última clase de piano, sería una particular y quería terminar para llegar pronto a casa. Hasta que la escuche, su postura y performance eran correctos y armoniosos. Yo me detuve frente a ella, pero simplemente siguió tocando. Jamás la había visto en mis clases, ni de matemáticas, ni de música. A decir verdad era extraño que ella fuera la única que recibiera clases particulares. Pero viendo su interpretación me preguntaba que podía enseñarle yo. En medio de mis cavilaciones su mirada me llegó de la nada, inesperado, pero no por eso menos impactante. Me sobresalte al sentirme de esa manera, sus dedos se seguían moviendo sobre las teclas pero sólo me veía a mí, sus ojos chocolates me atraparon y una fina sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios llenos. Mientras que yo no dejaba de sorprenderme de lo que me pasaba a mí mismo.

Ella concluyó C_laire de Lune_, y se paró para presentarse frente a mí, el atisbo de una sonrisa se avecinaba en la esquina derecha de sus labios. Se cruzó de brazos al llegar frente a mí. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y yo no sabía por qué. Ella simplemente puso sus manos en mi rostro, sin contemplaciones, ni vergüenza, ni miedo.

"Es cierto lo que han dicho."

"¿Qué han dicho?" Interrogue con sorpresa por tenerla sobre mí.

"Que usted es muy guapo, señor Cullen."

Yo no supe que decir. No supe ni cómo, ni cuándo esa niña me acorralo.

"Me pregunto…"

"¿Qué?"

Estaba nervioso de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. No tenía idea de cómo habían llegado las cosas a éste punto, yo era el profesor y ella la alumna. ¿En qué momento la niña tomó al hombre?

Me besó, sin miedo, con fuerza.

No movió sus labios, solo los mantuvo presionados contra los míos, con gran posesión. Pego su pecho contra el mío y me robo espacio al posarme contra el piano. Y yo en ningún momento pude ponerle las manos encima, siquiera. Cerré los ojos pero de inmediato los abrí y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que ella me miraba fijamente. Sonrió y se separó de mí.

"Je suis Bella Swan, comme tu t'appelle?"

"Edward" Respondí con la boca seca.

Sabía que debía regañarla, acusarla, alejarla de mí. Pero ni siquiera sentía un rasgo de molestia por lo que había ocurrido. Tal vez porque todavía no había terminado de procesar lo que pasó.

Mientras tanto, ella sonreía con suficiencia. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse frente al piano como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no notará nada. Comenzó a tocar _Tristesse_. Y yo estaba estático en el lugar que me había dejado.

"Tu veux jouer avec moi?"

Dude, de todo, de mí, pero sobre todo de ella.

"S'il vou plaît"

"No. Merci."

Ella frunció el ceño pero en seguida volvió a sonreír concentrándose en seguir las notas.

"J'aime Chopin beaucoup. Et toi?"

"Je ne parle pas français, no très bien."

"Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Pero le gusta Chopin?"

"La verdad sí, mucho también."

Y ella siguió tocando dejando la conversación en suspenso, incluso cuando termino la pieza. Me deje llevar mientras ella tocaba, ella era muy buena, debía de tener muchos años de experiencia. No había razón para que tomara clases aún, al menos no en esta escuela y con un maestro como yo. Si deseaba perfeccionar su talento debía asistir en una escuela de música, tal cual.

"Hacía dos años aproximadamente que no tocaba aquí." Parecía hablar de manera distraída, pero debía saber que tenía toda mi atención. "Agote al señor Cheney mientras me dio clases, hasta el día en que me dijo que no tenía nada más que enseñarme." Rió un instante y continuó. "Aunque de vez en cuando me dejaba tocar aquí. Fue una gran sorpresa el descubrir hoy que murió, me hubiera gustado estar aquí."

De repente emergió una melancolía a través de ella. Termino de tocar y suspiro. Todo el ambiente cambiaba con vueltas demasiado incoherentes. Primero esta chica se abalanza sobre mí reclamándome, después comienza una conversación como si nada pasará con una simpatía casi infantil, ahora parecía estar casi al borde de las lágrimas por el recuerdo de la muerte del señor Cheney, el que parecía ser cercano a ella. ¿Cuál de todas ellas era la verdadera Bella Swan?

Se levantó y volvió a pararse frente a mí pero sin expresión, yo me erguí preparado para evitar una nueva situación prohibida. Pero ella simplemente me tomo de la mano e hizo que la siguiera para tomar asiento junto a ella. Comenzó a tocar _Heart and Soul_ y yo comencé a seguirla, inseguro en realidad. Pero no quería dejar lugar a que algo diferente pasará.

"¿Cuándo ha empezado a dar clases, Edward?"

"He empezado en éste semestre."

"Da clases de matemáticas, también, ¿verdad?"

"Así es."

"También me han dicho que es un buen profesor. ¿Estudio para ser maestro?"

"La verdad es que no. Este empleo se me ofreció por casualidad."

"Ya veo. ¿De dónde eres Edward?"

"De Boston, señorita Swan."

Enfatice su título de cortesía para darle a entender que no tenía el derecho a tutearme. Ella río y eso me dio a entender que no iba a seguir lo que le ordenaba, ni siquiera los buenos modales. Por supuesto, si ya me había besado.

"Está bien, Edward" Pronuncio mi nombre con suma alegría, demostrándome que tan capaz se sentía de poder hacerlo y cuán feliz le hacía. "¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste?"

Parecía que mis intenciones fueran a caer hacia la dirección contraria. Ahora me hablaba como todo un conocido de toda la vida. Y eso parecía hacerla tan feliz, en todo momento sonreía, aún sin mirarme seguía sonriendo, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

"Contabilidad, señorita Swan" No porque ella rompiera las reglas yo también iba a hacerlo…

"Que versátil de tu parte, Edward. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Seabrook?"

"Una semana antes del inicio del semestre."

"¿Dónde estás viviendo?"

Conteste con cuidado, no quería darle mi dirección exacta, por muy corriente que fuera la conversación, no podía olvidar el hecho mayor que ya había sucedido entre los dos.

"A las afueras del pueblo, con mi esposa."

La mire para tratar de adivinar que respondería, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro, más bien fue como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

"Yo acabo de regresar hoy a la escuela. Apenas ayer llegue de París. ¿Alguna vez has ido, Edward?"

"La verdad es que nunca he viajado fuera del país, señorita Swan."

"Me he retrasado en regresar a la escuela porque mi padre tardo demasiado en concluir sus negocios ahí."

"Ya veo." No sabía que más responder puesto que no sabía quién era su padre ni a que se dedicaba. Además de que ella misma parecía aburrida hasta de mencionarlo. Claro ella era muy joven, los negocios no debían de importarle como el haber comprado todos los vestidos de los escaparates de París.

"Edward quiero decirte algo."

Aguardo un segundo y se giró para tener su rostro por completo frente al mío. Yo me gire imitando cada movimiento. Se acercó un poco más y yo baje su rostro más cerca a la altura del suyo.

"Dentro de una semana, cumpliré 16 años. ¿Sabes lo que más he deseado para esa fecha?"

"¿Qué es Bella?" Su nombre se escapo de mis labios sin percibirlo y pareció estimularla.

"Siempre he esperado poder conocer a alguien, pensé que iba a tener un novio, pero es un completo idiota. Aún así tenía las esperanzas de al fin poder tener mi primer beso en este cumpleaños. Perdóname por haberte lo robado, pero siempre espere que mi primer beso fuera con alguien como tú."

Quede estupefacto. ¿Acaso ésta era algún tipo de confesión? Entonces ¿ahora debía de estar de acuerdo?

"Éste ha sido uno de mis deseos más fuertes. No podía hacer nada. Es sólo que, en el instante en que te vi por primera vez a los ojos, la forma en que me veías al tocar, no podía evitarlo, Edward"

¿De verdad debía tragarme todo esto, después de que le había dicho que era casado? Este tipo de cosas si se podían evitar, así como yo lo hacía en este momento, yo no iba traspasar ninguna barrera hacia ella. Éramos profesor y alumna, y a pesar de sus confesiones no se cambiaban los hechos presentes.

"Es solo una fantasía, Edward. Pero, en este momento, justo ahora, entre tú y yo, así de cerca" Volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos "Dime la verdad, dime…" Fue acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios. "Dime, si ahora ¿puedes evitarlo?"

Y lo logró, me encantó o hechizo, no supe. Pero volvió a besarme. Esta vez ambos cerramos los ojos y sentí un nuevo anhelo en ella. Comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos y yo me fui moviendo con ella. Su deseo se transmitía por completo sobre de mí, poseyéndome y tirándome en su embrujo. Tan fácil como se empezó ese beso, así de fácil se deshizo.

"No me extrañes demasiado, Edward. Estoy inscrita también en tu clase de matemáticas."

Beso rápido mis labios, sólo fue un roce.

"Está clase ha terminado. Vous voyez le lundi."

Se levanto sin mirarme y desapareció tras la puerta abierta. Me tomo más tiempo del esperado regresar a casa. Cuando lo hice mi esposa me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me contó los planes para este fin de semana, unos tíos suyos iban a llegar esta semana junto con sus padres. Rápidamente me distrajo y me hizo olvidar lo ocurrido hacía apenas una hora. Durante esos días no hubo ninguna Bella Swan en mi cabeza.


End file.
